Más Allá de Narnia
by GEAP
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su familia, Susan se siente devastada. Como enfrentará su nueva situación?
1. Chapter 1

"Las Crónicas de Narnia" es una de mis sagas favoritas, pero no dejo de preguntarme ¿Por qué C. S. Lewis decidió que Susan, la mayor de las hermanas Pevensie quedara con vida, si toda su familia murió en un accidente ferroviario? ¿Cuál es la misión de la joven? ¿Qué podría sentir ella luego de semejante tragedia? De eso trata este fanfic, de lo que yo considero pudo haber sentido la infeliz chica luego de tan cruel destino y, por supuesto, está dedicado a los lectores de los famosos libros "Las Crónicas de Narnia." Espero que les guste!

Muchos de los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son del escritor C. S. Lewis, sin embargo, los nuevos personajes (desconocidos para ustedes) y la trama son de mi propiedad.

_**MÁS ALLÁ DE NARNIA.**_

CAPÍTULO I

Luego de conocerse la terrible noticia sobre el trágico accidente del ferrocarril, la ciudad estaba consternada, por todas partes se oían comentarios de lo acontecido. Típico, la gente siempre comenta, siempre habla, de lo que sabe y de lo que no sabe también ¡Y más aún en casos como éste! Una tragedia de tal magnitud inspira muchos sentimientos de lástima y/o tristeza por las víctimas, de solidaridad con el dolor de los familiares, de preocupación por la ciudad, por la falta de mantenimiento del sistema ferroviario, miedo a que vuelva a ocurrir algo similar, y esta mezcla de sentimientos lleva a las personas a preguntarse: ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cómo sucedió?, ¿Quiénes son los responsables? pero quizás muy pocos, por no decir ninguno, se detiene a pensar ¿Por qué sucedió? Esa si es una buena pregunta! Todo en la vida tiene una razón de ser, todo pasa por algo, ni una hoja se cae de un árbol sin un motivo específico; pero es poco común detenerse a pensar en estas verdades, al menos no es común en un mundo tan "racional" como este, quizás en Narnia o en otros mundos menos objetivos, donde importa mas la esencia de las personas y cosas, que su forma o su utilidad, pero definitivamente no aquí.

En fin, aquel lluvioso día las adyacencias a la estación St. Pancras del ferrocarril de Londres eran un caos! Había personal de seguridad acordonando la zona donde hacía poco había ocurrido el desastre para preservar evidencias, bomberos y voluntarios rescatando heridos y cadáveres, policías realizando labores de pesquisa, ambulancias, patrullas, médicos, enfermeras, curiosos.

Entre tanto, en su pequeño pero cómodo apartamento, Susan veía el noticiero del mediodía cuando informaron sobre la trágica noticia. _Que horrible! Qué situación tan ilógica! ¿Cómo pudo haberse descarrilado un vagón del tren en esa forma e impactar contra el anden donde los transeúntes esperaban su llegada? _Pensó mientras recogía su hermosa cabellera. _Ya Londres no es la misma!_ De pronto recordó que muy cerca de esa estación vivía su familia y hasta hace poco ella también vivió allí con ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que sus padres, alguno de sus hermanos o amigos pudiera haber estado viajando en aquel tren ese día, pero de inmediato la lógica se impuso, si así hubiese sido ya el resto de la familia la habría ubicado para informarle, a fin de cuentas las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en saberse!

Desde que Susan comenzó a trabajar y se mudó de la casa de sus padres su relación familiar se volvió fría y distante, bueno más de lo que ya era. Apenas se comunicaba con ellos por teléfono y los veía esporádicamente en alguna ocasión especial. Por fin su vida era como siempre había deseado. Era independiente, vivía cómodamente, tenía un empleo, un departamento en las afueras de Londres y no rendía cuentas de su vida a nadie, ya no tenía que oír los comentarios de sus hermanos sobre lo frívola que era, ni los lloriqueos de Lucy diciéndole que extrañaba a la dulce hermana que un día fue e insistiendo en hacerle recordar las aventuras vividas en Narnia. Pero ese día, por alguna extraña razón aquella noticia la había obligado a pensar en ellos. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la casa de sus padres, pero nadie respondió. _Llamaré dentro de un rato_ se dijo a sí misma y continúo con los preparativos del viaje que por tanto tiempo había soñado, ¡una semana en Venecia con sus amigos, incluido Pierre! Pierre era el chico que desde hacia meses capturaba la atención de la hermosa joven. Aquella seria la oportunidad ideal para hacer que el chico se fijara en ella. Todo era perfecto.

El resto del día la chica estuvo absorta en los detalles del viaje y olvidó por completo la noticia del accidente del tren. No volvió a llamar a sus padres, ni siquiera para decirles que al día siguiente saldría de viaje y que por una semana estaría fuera de Inglaterra. Susan ya no consideraba necesaria recibir la bendición de quienes tanto la amaban, ahora sus prioridades eran otras. Cuanto había cambiado desde que regresó de la casa del profesor Kirke, ya ni siquiera se parecía a aquella chica llena de sueños, que amaba Narnia y que lo que más deseaba era vivir en aquel mundo donde la fantasía y la realidad se mezclaban haciendo de su vida y la de sus hermanos la mas fascinante de todas.

A la mañana siguiente, Susan se levanto muy temprano. Se tomó una taza de té y revisó que todo estuviera en orden antes de partir. Terminaba de vestirse y acicalarse cuando oyó el timbre y pensó con picardía: _¡Caramba, no soy la única ansiosa con este viaje, alguien llegó mas temprano de lo previsto!_ Se apresuró a abrir y de pronto su sonrisa desapareció al ver un par de oficiales de aspecto muy serio parados frente a su puerta.

- Buen día, necesitamos hablar con la señorita Susan Pevensie por favor. –Dijo uno de los policías.

- Buen día oficiales, Soy Susan Pevensie. ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

- Necesitamos hablar con usted sobre algo muy delicado. –Respondió el mayor de ellos.

- ¡Muy bien, adelante por favor! – dijo Susan dando paso a los oficiales – Sólo les agradezco que sean breves, salgo de viaje en 2 horas.

- Bien –dijo en tono seco el mismo oficial que había hablado antes. –¿Supo del accidente de ferrocarril en la estación St. Pancras de Londres el día de ayer?

- Si, me enteré por los noticieros. Pero ¿que tengo que ver con eso?

- Lamentamos informarle señorita. Pevensie, que se presume, que en el tren viajaban sus padres y hermanos. Necesitamos que nos acompañe por favor.

La muchacha palideció, no podía ser cierto aquello que estaba oyendo. _Debe ser una pesadilla, quizás es una de las fantasías tan lúcidas que tenía cuando era una chiquilla y soñaba con mis hermanos que vivíamos grandes aventuras en ese mundo imaginario llamado Narnia_. Pensó esto, mientras uno de los oficiales la sujetaba con fuerza por ambos brazos para que no se desplomara en el piso.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Pevensie? Preguntó el oficial más joven, quien se había limitado a oír la conversación entre la chica y su compañero.

-No, realmente no lo estoy. Respondió ella sintiendo que las fuerzas le faltaban. Se sentó en una de las poltronas de la sala, mientras el oficial le trajo un poco de agua, ella se la tomó, pero no se sintió mejor, su mundo se derrumbaba, no podía pensar, ni sentir, ni actuar, solo esperar. Seguidamente los oficiales la trasladaron hasta la patrulla que se encontraba estacionada a pocos metros de la vivienda.

Camino a la comisaría Susan trataba de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había abrazado a sus padres, que había reído con sus hermanos o simplemente cuando había tenido un gesto amable con alguno de ellos. ¡_Oh Dios! Por favor que sea mentira, que sea un error, una equivocación_! Suplicaba en silencio. Como lamentaba ahora el tiempo que había dejado de disfrutar de todos ellos, las veces que no había tenido tiempo de contestarles una llamada o de ir a visitarlos porque algún otro compromiso era más importante. Las lágrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas y un ahogado llanto le dificultaba la respiración. Cuando logró pensar con claridad, llamó a sus amigos para comunicarles lo que estaba sucediendo.

La comisaria estaba abarrotada de gente, todo era llanto, confusión, angustia. La gente corría desesperada, todos querían saber de sus familiares y seres queridos. Los policías trataban de mantener el orden, pero como pedirles a aquellas personas orden, silencio o calma cuando quizás estaban pasando por el momento más amargo de sus vidas. Un oficial salió con un listado que contenía el nombre de las víctimas fatales del siniestro que ya habían sido identificadas y lo colocó en una cartelera informativa. Acto seguido dio las instrucciones que debían seguir los familiares de los fallecidos, no sin antes expresarles sus palabras de condolencia por lo sucedido y aclarar que, aunque entendían su dolor, debían cumplir con los trámites establecidos para esos casos.

Susan estaba confundida, no conocía a nadie, si hubiese fallecido algunos de sus familiares sin duda allí estarían los demás, eso le daba la esperanza de que todo fuera una equivocación, si, seguro tendría que cambiar los pasajes el día siguiente y partiría de viaje, al aclararse aquel incidente. Pero no fue así. Anastasia, su mejor amiga y Pierre llegaron de inmediato, el resto de sus amigos llegó luego. Al ver a Anastasia y a Pierre, Susan rompió en llanto. Los tres se abrazaron y Pierre le beso la mejilla con dulzura, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Sabía que ella necesitaba su apoyo en aquel momento, pero no sabía que decirle, ahora aquella chica de pronto se encontraba sola y él no sabía si estaba preparado para acompañarla en el difícil camino que le tocaba recorrer. De pronto unos gritos desgarradores hicieron volver la mirada de Susan y su corazón casi se detuvo al ver a su tía Alberta, quien de inmediato la abrazó y entre llantos le rogaba que le dijera que todo aquello era falso, que su hijo Eustace no estaba muerto. El padre de Eustace también estaba allí, pero al contrario de Alberta, el tío Harold no expresaba sus sentimientos, estaba callado, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su inexpresivo rostro. _¿Cómo era posible también el primo Eustace? ¿Qué o quien era responsable de aquella horrible tragedia? _Pensó desconcertada mientras lloraba junto a su tía, entre tanto Anastasia y Pierre fueron a revisar el listado que estaba en la cartelera y confirmaron la peor de las suposiciones: Por alguna extraña razón en aquel vagón viajaban los padres de Susan, su primo Eustace y su hermana menor Lucy, quienes fallecieron en el acto y como si fuese poco, en el andén, esperando el arribo del tren se encontraban sus hermanos Peter y Edmund, quienes también fallecieron en el impacto. Poco tiempo después se enteraría que el profesor Kirke, la srta. Polly y Jill Pole también habían fallecido en el mismo accidente.

Lo que siguió fue peor: el reconocimiento de los cadáveres en la morgue, el dolor y el remordimiento que la consumían y a pesar de ello tener que sacar coraje para realizar los trámites de rigor. Los días siguientes fueron un infierno, el funeral y el entierro con todas aquellas personas conocidas y desconocidas que la miraban con lástima, periodistas queriendo entrevistarla y hasta curiosos y brujos ofreciéndole protección contra quien sabe que maldición que aquejaba a su familia; la confusión que sentía por lo sucedido, la soledad y la sensación de vacio que se sienten al regresar del cementerio luego de dejar allí a sus seres queridos, las llamadas de condolencia que lo que hacían era recordarle lo sucedido una y otra vez y lo peor de todo, el arrepentimiento por el tiempo que dejo de pasar con sus familiares y amigos, como hubiese querido retroceder el tiempo y darse otra oportunidad, pero sabia que eso era imposible. Luego del entierro pasó a recoger las pertenencias de sus familiares por la comisaria, llenó los formularios y se fue a su casa.

Al llegar a su pequeño departamento, dejo caer las bolsas con las pertenencias de sus familiares al piso y se tendió en la cama, con la mirada perdida, sin fuerzas ya para llorar. Se tomo un par de somníferos y se durmió profundamente.

Al cabo de un rato, Susan despertó con el suave roce de una brisa en su rostro y un olor a flores que impregnaba el ambiente, se levantó para cerrar la ventana, pero ésta ya estaba cerrada, se asomó a través de ella y allí, en el centro del muy bien podado jardín se encontraba un león que la miraba fijamente, con una mirada profunda, llena de amor y sabiduría que le parecía haber contemplado tiempo atrás, si aquel león sin duda alguna era Aslan, le pareció normal verlo allí, sintió que venía a consolarla, el sólo verlo le produjo una sensación de tranquilidad que hacía rato no sentía. Quería preguntarle por sus familiares y amigos, ¿Cómo estaban? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué se los había llevado a todos? Pero no se atrevió, sintió un miedo aterrador de las respuestas que pudiese obtener. De pronto el león comenzó a desvanecerse y ella apenas logró gritar: _¡Ayúdame Aslan, por favor!_

Después de este episodio Susan pasó noches enteras sin dormir, lo que contribuyó con el grado de estrés y ansiedad que la chica presentaba. Se sentaba durante horas a contemplar el jardín a través de la ventana como esperando algo o alguien que nunca llegaba. Anastasia y Pierre la visitaban a diario, pero poco lograban ayudarla porque ella no tenía el menor interés de seguir adelante. Aquella fría tarde llegó Anastasia y notó a su amiga extraña, no lloraba ni se lamentaba, más bien parecía ausente, su respiración era acelerada y su rostro no reflejaba tristeza, dolor ni desesperación, sino una palidez espeluznante. - _Algo está mal- _pensó Anastasia y decidió llamar a Pierre. El joven llegó lo más rápido que pudo y decidieron trasladarla al hospital más cercano.

La dra. Nathalie, psicólogo del hospital, la evaluó y comprobó que la situación de Susan era crítica. El shock había sido demasiado fuerte, demasiadas emociones juntas, el organismo de la chica había colapsado, el diagnóstico no era muy alentador, presentaba una arritmia cardíaca y estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. La doctora les explicó que en casos tan críticos como ese ella sugería una práctica muy antigua, pero muy útil, una Cura de sueño, pues esta se indica generalmente para regular al organismo completamente cuando presentan cuadros graves de ansiedad ó depresión como era el caso de Susan y luego habría que tratarla con terapias para ayudarla e estabilizarse emocionalmente!

-¿Se corre algún riesgo? –preguntó Anastasia.

La doctora explicó claramente a los 3 chicos el riesgo que, para la salud de la paciente, podría significar la puesta en práctica de la referida terapia. Luego de lo cual preguntaron a Susan si estaba de acuerdo con someterse al tratamiento, pero ella se limitó a encoger los hombros como única respuesta, por lo que la decisión de someterla a la cura de sueño fue tomada por Pierre, quien expresó con firmeza que si eso era lo mejor para Susan, eso se haría. El chico la amaba y ahora que ella más lo necesitaba, él estaría allí para apoyarla, ayudarla, entenderla y protegerla.


	2. Chapter 2

En el capitulo anterior Susan sufrió la dolorosa perdida de sus familiares y amigos, lo que le ocasionó una gran depresión, el shock emocional fue tan grande que la chica debió ser hospitalizada, al estar allí, ella realizó un viaje ¿a la nueva y maravillosa tierra de Narnia? pero ¿fue imaginario o real? Averígualo tú mismo.

CAPITULO II

Susan despertó confundida, se sentía desorientada y no recordaba donde estaba, miró a su alrededor y comenzó a reconocer la blanca habitación del hospital. Frente a ella, un reloj de pared marcaba las 3:25, sentía muchas ganas de orinar, vio 2 puertas, una frente a la cama donde estaba y la otra a su derecha,_ "de seguro es la puerta del baño"_ pensó la chica. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se colocó las pantuflas de felpa rosa que se encontraban justo debajo de ella, luego se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la puerta que creyó era el baño. Durante el corto trayecto, Susan sintió de nuevo aquella sensación extraña que había sentido en su apartamento días atrás cuando creyó haber visto a Aslan en el jardín de su residencia, era como una suave brisa con olor a flores silvestres, se detuvo, cerró los ojos, aspiró profundamente el suave aroma y se limitó a sentir, una dulce tranquilidad la embriagó, continuó caminando despacio, con los ojos cerrados, llegó a la puerta y giró la manilla, abrió los ojos, era un baño pequeño pero limpio y bien cuidado, dio un par de pasos más y entró, pero al traspasar el umbral todo cambió.

Lo primero que sintió extraño fue el piso, la limpia y dura cerámica no estaba, en su lugar pisaba una tierra suave y húmeda, maravillada contempló el hermoso paisaje; pasto verde y bellas flores de muchos colores, un cielo azul y despejado con un sol radiante brillando, la brisa impregnaba el ambiente con el dulce y provocativo olor del mar, y ni hablar del agua, era transparente y cristalina. Era la primera vez que veía un lugar así, recordó vagamente lo que consideraba sus alucinaciones en Narnia, pero esto era diferente, este espectacular paisaje era como ver un cuadro recién pintado, con mucho color, brillo y belleza. Vio hacia la verde pradera y si todo lo que había visto hasta ahora la había maravillado, definitivamente aquello fue lo que más llamó su atención, eran animales silvestres corriendo y jugando despreocupados "¡_Esto no es normal! Los animales no domesticados por naturaleza son muy asustadizos y estos ni siquiera se escondieron cuando me vieron! ¿Será que estoy muerta y por eso no me ven?" _–pensó. Pero esa duda se disipó de inmediato cuando un pequeño roedor que andaba de carreras la tropezó sin querer ¡y hasta le pidió disculpas!

-Disculpe, no fue mi intención molestarla. –Dijo el ratón amablemente.

-¿Tu me hablaste? –Interrogó Susan.

-Por supuesto. Yo te tropecé y lo menos que puedo hacer es disculparme.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada. –Dijo la chica.

El ratoncito hizo una reverencia amable y se disponía a continuar su camino cuando la muchacha lo detuvo.

-¡Por favor, espera un momento!- Suplicó ella. -¿Puedes decirme dónde estamos y quien eres?

-Mmmm, Me parece bien que me preguntes quien soy, total es lógico que no nos conozcamos todos. –dijo el ratoncito. -Mucho gusto, Soy Gussy. Pero ¿Cómo vas a preguntarme dónde estamos? ¿Es que en realidad no lo sabes o me estas timando?

-En realidad no lo sé. –dijo Susan.

- Pues ¡Tengo el placer y el honor de anunciarle mi joven amiga que estamos en la nueva y maravillosa tierra de Narnia, reino de Aslan!

La muchacha no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Ella estaba convencida que Narnia no existía, que todo lo que había vivido junto a sus hermanos en la casa del prof. Kirke había sido producto de su imaginación. Nadie en su sano juicio puede creer en un mundo como ese donde los animales hablan, piensan y actúan como humanos. "_Debo estar soñando, ¡si la doctora lo dijo claramente, el shock emocional que sufrí fue demasiado grande y aunado a mis sentimientos de culpa, seguro que mi organismo lo está reflejando de esta manera!"._ –pensó la chica. "_Debo despertar para poder contarle a la doctora lo que me está pasando y que me ayude con estas alucinaciones. Pero debo esforzarme en recordar los detalles, todo el paisaje es muy bonito, más de lo que recordaba, y si bien los animales hablan, piensan y actúan como los humanos, no usan trajes ni portan armas como pasaba en la Narnia que recuerdo"_

-Y bien –dijo el ratón ante el silencio de la joven. - ¿En qué piensas? ¿En lo afortunados que somos de vivir aquí? Sí, en eso tienes razón somos muy afortunados. Ahora dime ¿Quién eres tú y como es que no sabes dónde estás?

Pero la chica no le estaba prestando atención, su cabeza era un verdadero enredo, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel sueño pareciera tan real?, y si no era un sueño. ¿Habría estado equivocada todo este tiempo respecto a Narnia? De ser así, probablemente allí se encontrarían sus hermanos y amigos, pero ¿dónde y cómo encontrarlos? De pronto una idea cruzó su mente, si aquello era Narnia y era real, seguramente alguien si existía y era el único ser que podría ayudarla a despejar todas sus dudas y a encontrar a sus seres queridos. Así que ansiosa y esperanzada preguntó al ratoncito:

- Oye ¿sabes dónde puedo ver a Aslan? Necesito hablar con él.

El ratoncito estaba a punto de responder cuando de pronto un topo gordo y gruñón apareció e interrumpió la conversación.

-Gussy, ¿quieres llegar tarde a la reunión? –preguntó el recién llegado en forma imperativa.

-No, voy en camino. – Replicó el ratoncito justificándose, y luego dirigiéndose hacia la chica dijo- Fue un placer conocerte joven amiga, pero el deber me llama. Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre para decirle a Aslan que quieres hablar con él?

-¡Por favor, quiero ir con ustedes, de veras me urge hablar con Aslan! –suplicó Susan.

-Lo siento, si no has sido convocada oficialmente no puedes asistir a la reunión. –gruño el topo.

-Por favor Gussy, es muy importante para mí. Déjame acompañarlos.

-¡No! –dijo categórico el topo.

El ratón conmovido le dijo a la chica que iba a hablar con Aslan y mencionarle sobre ella y prometió pasar de regreso por allí para darle la respuesta del gran león.

-Está bien. –dijo Susan con cara de resignación. –Por favor dile que Susan Pevensie necesita hablar con él, urgentemente.

_¿Susan Pevensie, eres la malvada hermana de los reyes de Narnia? –Preguntó asombrado Gussy.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la mirada con vergüenza y tristeza, pero luego su cara se iluminó y con ansiedad preguntó:

-¿Mis hermanos están aquí? ¿Cómo están? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?

-¡No más charlas! –dijo el topo a la chica, y dirigiéndose al ratón le amenazó –Y tú no estás autorizada para dar información ni para tomar decisiones.

Los animales prosiguieron su camino, el topo iba gritando y regañando al ratoncito, quien se disculpaba diciendo que la chica le parecía sincera y le inspiraba mucha lástima. Susan decidió seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta, pero el topo, adivinando las intenciones de la muchacha, se adentró por lugares intrincados con tupidos árboles, y tal como lo planeó el astuto animalito, en poco tiempo la chica los perdió de vista.

Una vez en el lugar acordado para la reunión, los animalitos se encontraron con los otros invitados, conversaron y discutieron sobre la chica que Gussy había encontrado en el camino, llegaron a la conclusión que por más perturbador que fuera había que informar a Aslan sobre la llegada de la muchacha a Narnia y esperar sus instrucciones al respecto.

Al poco rato, apareció Aslan, grande, hermoso, majestuoso como siempre, su hermoso pelaje lucía como una cascada de oro ondeante bajo el sol radiante, su mirada dulce y penetrante se paseo por los rostros de todos los invitados y al mirar al topo y al ratón los invitó a acercarse y con un ademán les hizo saber que ya conocía la situación, sin embargo debía inducirlos a decirle lo que tanto les inquietaba. Los dos animales se acercaron al león e hicieron una reverencia con sumo respeto.

Hubo un gran silencio. Ante la perturbadora presencia de Aslan era tan fácil estar sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando su presencia y llenándose de la paz y tranquilidad que transmitía. El generoso león lo entendía, pero luego de unos instantes les preguntó sobre su encuentro con la mayor de las hermanas Pevensie. Acto seguido, Gussy relató a Aslan con lujo de detalles su encuentro con Susan, el topo interrumpió en varias oportunidades para dejar clara su posición respecto a lo sucedido. El león los escucho con atención, pensó un poco y dio instrucciones precisas al par de animalitos de que no le dijeran nada a los hermanos Pevensie sobre la llegada de Susan a la nueva Narnia, y con respecto a la recién llegada, explicó muy bien al ratoncito que debía permanecer cerca de la chica y le explico lo que debía decirle como respuesta a su requerimiento de hablar con él.

Entre tanto, al intentar seguir a Gussy y al sr. topo, Susan se había alejado considerablemente del lugar donde había estado conversando con ellos, pensó en regresar al lugar donde estaba inicialmente para esperar al ratoncito con la respuesta de Aslan, pero ahora que tenía la esperanza de que sus hermanos estuviesen allí y que seguían siendo reyes de Narnia, nada la iba a detener en su búsqueda. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a llegar hasta a ellos, estaba segura que Gussy la hubiese ayudado, pero era más que seguro que el señor Topo no sólo no se lo permitiría sino que haría lo imposible por evitar que el ratoncito le diera la mas mínima información al respecto, así que decidió caminar por una de las veredas que se encontraban en el camino, seguramente la llevaría a una aldea, donde alguien podría indicarles como llegar a sus hermanos.

El camino era más largo de lo que parecía, así que se sentó a descansar un rato sobre un tronco caído, cuando vio que algo se movía entre unos arbustos, se dirigió sigilosa hacia el referido sitio y al estar lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que era un fauno que caminaba sin prisa por el verde sendero, al verlo la chica recordó al sr. Tumnus y la estrecha amistad de este con su hermana Lucy, los sentimientos de nostalgia y melancolía de la hermosa joven se desbordaron, la tristeza y el dolor se apoderaron de ella y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, con un llanto sincero, cargado de dolor, culpa, rabia, impotencia, miedo, vergüenza y desesperación. Cuando el fauno se percató de la presencia de la muchacha lo conmovió su tristeza, se le acercó y le dijo con dulzura:

-Oye, no sé quién eres ni por qué lloras así, pero debo decirte que debes pensar con objetividad; si el problema que tanto te aqueja tiene solución, sólo cálmate y búscala y si no la tiene, entonces ¿para qué te preocupas?

Susan no dejaba de llorar. El fauno entendió la magnitud del sentimiento de la chica, sabía que en un momento como ese, nada que le dijera la iba a ayudar así que se limitó a acariciarle la cabellera con ternura y acompañarla. Sin duda alguna era lo mejor que podía hacer, en momentos así, cualquier criatura sólo necesita compañía, una mano amiga que se extienda con ternura y desinterés. Así permanecieron durante un largo rato hasta que ella se calmó. Fue entonces cuando el fauno se presentó:

-_Mucho gusto, soy Abel, vivo cerca de aquí, ando en busca de fresas silvestres para hacer un pie, si quieres acompañarme a degustar un buen postre y un té caliente, eres bienvenida._ _Debo admitir que no soy un buen cocinero, pero tranquila mi mama cocina de maravilla_. -Dijo el fauno en tono jocoso para distraer a la joven. La chica sonrió y agradeció amablemente la generosidad del fauno, hablaron de lo que había pasado a la chica durante su corta estadía en Narnia, ella le explicó su encuentro con Gussy y el sr. Topo, le dijo que quizás debía regresar al lugar donde la habían dejado para recibir las instrucciones de Aslan, al fauno le pareció lo más recomendable y se ofreció a acompañarla a buscar el claro en el bosque donde la chica debía esperar, además debían darse prisa pues no sabían cuánto duraría la reunión y quizás ya los pequeños emisarios de Aslan estarían de regreso y la joven debía llegar allí antes que ellos.

Mientras caminaban Susan le preguntó a Abel si conocía a los reyes de Narnia, el le respondió que sí, pero sólo de referencia, le hablo de la belleza de reina Lucy, de la valentía del rey Edmund y de la generosidad y gallardía del sumo monarca de Narnia, el gran rey Peter. Ella estaba fascinada, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, los encontraría, claro que los encontraría y Abel la ayudaría. Luego de caminar por varias horas, no lograron encontrar el claro en el bosque. Así que el fauno ofreció su casa a la chica para que descansara y le prometió ayudarla a buscar a los reyes de Narnia. Susan no tenía otra opción, así que decidió aceptar la hospitalidad del fauno. Ambos recogieron enormes fresas y se dirigieron hacia la pequeña pero linda y acogedora cabaña donde vivía Abel, donde fueron recibidos por la sra. Caly, madre de Abel, con la amabilidad narniana de siempre. La chica ayudó a la sra Caly en la cocina mientras Abel encendió el fuego de la chimenea. Tomaron té, comieron el postre, hablaron, rieron y disfrutaron la tarde como si fueran amigos de toda la vida!

Al caer la noche la sra. Caly invitó a la chica que se quedara con ellos. Susan recordó lo amables que eran las criaturas en Narnia y se sintió feliz de estar en aquella tierra, llena de tanta bondad, donde la generosidad y el sentido de solidaridad eran los únicos motivos para ayudar al prójimo y acepto quedarse con ellos esa noche, pero al día siguiente debía seguir su camino rumbo a Cair Paravel, el palacio donde habitaba la familia real en Narnia.

Luego de tomar un caliente baño y un agradable te de hierbas, Susan se acostó sobre la suave cama de heno, improvisada para ella, el olor a hierba fresca invadía el ambiente y la vista desde la pequeña ventana era sencillamente fabulosa, el cielo azul y despejado, las estrellas brillando, las copas de los altos arboles que parecían bailar al compas de la suave brisa. Ella disfrutaba del hermoso momento, mientras pensaba como era posible que todo aquello pareciera tan real! Durante mucho tiempo trato de convencerse que Narnia no existía hasta que lo logró; llego el momento en que hasta había olvidado los detalles más importantes sobre ese maravilloso mundo. Realmente allí se sentía tan bien, tenía una misión y la quería cumplir! Entonces ¿por qué luchar contra la corriente?, ¿por qué no volver a vivir inesperadas y fascinantes aventuras en aquel maravilloso mundo? Su primera aventura había comenzado, encontraría a sus hermanos y ellos le ayudarían a aclarar todas las dudas que tenía respecto al accidente.

De de pronto, recordó el accidente, ¡Eso había sido rea!, ella sufrió la pérdida de sus familiares, reconoció sus cadáveres, tuvo que enterrarlos y vivir la mayor de las tristezas al quedarse sola, y como si fuera poco, el remordimiento y la culpa por no haberse despedido de ellos, por haberlos ignorado y muchas veces hasta despreciado, ¡Ahora tenía la oportunidad de reivindicarse con ellos y la aprovecharía, sea como fuere se ganaría el perdón y el amor de sus hermanos de nuevo, si, estaba decidida y lo haría a toda costa! De pronto la la invadió el miedo nuevamente, pero ahora a lo que le temía era a despertar, encontrarse en Inglaterra y darse cuenta que todo era igual que antes, el mundo al que estaba acostumbrada, sin magia, sin posibilidades de ser feliz. Si aquello era un sueño, definitivamente no quería despertar.

Al día siguiente Susan se despertó temprano, se paró y se dirigió a la cocina, el agradable olor del té de hierbas y de los panecillos recién horneados la habían guiado hasta allí, sonrió al ver a la señora Caly, quien ya había preparado el desayuno y la esperaba para desayunar.

-Buen día sra. Caly. –Saludo Susan con cariño.

-Hola Susan, ¿Descansaste?

-Si, dormí muy bien gracias. ¿Dónde está Abel? –preguntó Susan al no ver al fauno

-El salió temprano cariño, no pudo quedarse para desayunar con nosotras.

-Entiendo. Ojala llegue antes que me vaya. Ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo que no sé como agradecerles su generosidad y no quisiera irme sin despedirme de él. -Tranquila querida, el llegara en cualquier momento, además no puedes irte sola por esos caminos en busca de tus amigos, piénsalo, puedes perderte y perderías más tiempo. –dijo la sra. Caly mientras servía el desayuno para la joven y para ella.

En realidad, la sra. Caly tenía razón, era mejor esperar a Abel que ir en búsqueda de sus hermanos ella sola, si pensándolo bien, ni ella misma se explicaba cómo había podido perderse en Narnia, luego de haber vivido allí durante tantos años y haber recorrido aquellos parajes una y otra vez junto a sus hermanos. Y es que todo allí era parecido a lo que recordaba, pero a la vez era muy diferente.

La sra. Caly y Susan comieron y hablaron amigablemente mientras esperaban la llegada de Abel. De pronto lo vieron aparecer, sonriente, amable y muy entusiasta. Saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, luego se dirigió a la bella joven, hizo una leve reverencia de respeto y le beso la mano al momento que le informo:

-Mi estimada amiga, me complace informarle que ya investigue cual es la ruta que debemos seguir para llegar a Cair Paravel.

Luego se dirigió a su madre:

-Mamá, Susan y yo debemos partir lo más rápido posible, el camino es largo, necesitaremos provisiones para 2 o 3 días.

Susan se había quedado sin palabras, estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir, cuando por fin reaccionó, abrazo al fauno, lo beso en la mejilla mientras le daba las gracias por aquella maravillosa noticia y por la ayuda que le ofrecía. Acto seguido, los 3 se abocaron a preparar las provisiones para el repentino viaje. Al cabo de un rato, todo estaba listo. Abel y Susan partían rumbo a Cair Paravel.

-Allá voy, en busca de mi destino. Gracias Dios por esta nueva oportunidad!


End file.
